Katherine Pulaski
V českém dabingu pod jménem Katherine Pulaská. :Doktorka Katherine Pulaski (komandér) přichází v roce 2365 (podle starého kalendáře) na palubu hvězdné lodi USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) a vykonává zde funkci hlavní lodní lékařky. V rámci vojenské hirearchie je hlavním zdravotnnickým důstojníkem. Na přechodnou dobu v této funkci vystřídala doktorku Beverly Crusherovou. Dřívější život a kariéra Po útoku Tholianerů v roce 2345 na hvězdnou základnu Federace patřila doktorka Pulaski k záchrannému týmu. Tento útok přežil pouze Kyle Riker. Pulaski ho ošetřovala a přitom se do něho zamilovala (TNG: The Icarus Factor). Stejně jako doktor Leonard McCoy, vyhýbala se doktorka Pulaski přepravě pomocí transportérů a používala raději, když to bylo jen možné, klasických přepravních prostředků (TNG: The Child). Před příchodem na USS Enterprise-D sloužila Pulaski na hvězdné lodi USS Repulse, na níž byl velitelem kapitán Taggert. Zde vykonávala funkci hlavní lékařky. Na palubě USS Repulse používala přenosových transportérů také jen velmi vzácně. Když se Pulaski ucházela o volné místo na Enterprise-D a protože znal kapitán Taggret její slabost, nabídl jí v případě, že zůstane na palubě USS Repulse, svůj osobní raketoplán. Nemohl jí však udržet, protože byla velmi umíněná a měla velkou slabost pro USS Enterprise. Služební záznamy Picarda znala prý nazpaměť a to i pozpátku. Zřejmě byla velmi dlouho obdivovatelkou Picarda (TNG: Unnatural Selection). Na palubě USS Enterprise-D V roce 2365 podle starého kalendáře je doktorka Pulaski již na palubě USS Enterprise-D. Zde na přechodnou dobu vystřídala doktorku Beverly Crasherovou. Na Enterprise vykonává funkci hlavní lékařky a tím vede na lodi lékařské oddělení. Její hodnost je komandér (hlavní zdravotnický důstojník). Na rozdíl od doktorky Crasherové se však nepovažovala za můstkového důstojníka(TNG: Where Silence Has Lease). Krátce po přemístění na palubu USS Enterprise-D se málem dostala do konfliktu s kapitánem Picardem. Picard byl zaskočen tím, že se mu neohlásila, a když se začal zajímat, kde na lodi je, zjistil, že je v lodním baru. To ho nemile překvapilo a z tohoto důvodu se za ní ihned vypravil. Chtěl jí vyplísnit, avšak čekalo ho tam velké překvapení. Doktorka Pulaski již řešila svůj první lékařský případ - těhotenství Deannny Troi (TNG: The Child). O něco později se Pulaski, Dat a Geordi La Forge odeberou do simulátoru zabavit se programem Sherlock Holmes. Pulaski chce vidět, zda Dat skutečně může vyřešit těžký detektivní případ, avšak moc nevěří, že umělý přítel Dat umí řešit zápletku Holmesovu typu. La Forge nevědomky naprogramuje rovnocenného soupeře - profesora Jamese Moriartyho. Profesor Moriarty si začne uvědomovat svojí novou existenci. Převezme řízení programu a unese doktorku Pulaski. Pokouší se jejím prostřednictvím Enerprise řídit. Naproti tomu se k doktorce chová jako gentleman a dokonce ji pohostí čajem s mlékem a cukrem a k tomu koláčky. Chce se od ní dozvědět co nejvíce o „panu“ počítači. Díky pozdější dohodě mezi kapitánem Picardem a Moriartym dojde k osvobození Pulaski a osádka lodi převezme zpět řízení Enterprise (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data). Na podkladě záchranného vysílání odhalí Eneterprise samovolně se pohybující zásobovací loď USS Lantree. Zjistí, že celá posádka lodi je mrtvá a k velkému překvapení, že všichni zemřeli přirozenou smrtí zaviněnou zrychleným stárnutím. Rozborem počítačových záznamů zjistí, že loď odstartovala z Darwinovy stanice, která je umístěna na planetě Gagarin IV. Proto tam nasměrovali svůj let. Na Darwinově stanici zjistí, že osazenstvo je postiženo stejnými příznaky, urychlené akutní geriatrie, která se stále stupňuje. Picard proto odmítá přímou pomoc a vyhlašuje s doktorkou Pulaski nad planetou naprostou karanténu. Na výzkumné stanici se provádí výzkumy na lidském genomu. Vedoucí lékařka doktorka Sara Kingsley oznamuje Picardovi a doktorce Pulaski, že ve výzkumných laboratořích jsou naklonovány dokonalé děti, které mají navíc telepatické a schopnosti. Prosí Picarda i Pulaski o jejich přenos na Enterprise. Odůvodňuje to tím, že děti určitě nejsou nakažené a navíc, až ostatní vymřou, nikdo se nebude o ně moci starat. Picard to odmítá a až po naléhavých prosbách doktorky Pulaski schvaluje sterilní přenos jednoho dítěte ve styrolitu a ve stázi na palubu Enterprise a z ní později do raketoplánu, v němž jsou jen doktorka, Dat a dítě. Ukazuje se, že dítě je roznašečem této nemoci. Při zdravotním vyšetřováním se od něho touto nemocí nakazí i doktorka Pulaski. Pomocí Data je doktorka i dítě přenesena na Darwinovu stanici a doktorka se smiřuje s tím, že také v krátké době zemře. Miles O'Brien přijde na nový způsob použití transportéru tak, aby mohla být doktorka Pulaski zachráněna. Vynález spočívá v tom, že do přenosové informace pomocí biofiltru je zabudován genetický kód transportovaného. Tento kód však musí být odebrán v době, kdy ještě nebyl nemocen. Po obtížném hledání se Datovi a Rikerovi podaří najít neporušený genetický kód doktorky Pulaski a ten zabudovat do biofiltru. Po dramatických okamžicích se podaří doktorku Pulaski transportovat na palubu lodi USS Enterprise s opraveným genomem a tak jí vyléčit. Podobným způsobem uzdraví i osazenstvo Darwinovy stanice (TNG: Unnatural Selection). Během přepravy budoucí vládkyně Saliy na její rodnou planetu Klavdia III kosmickou lodí USS Enterprise-D se o její bezpečnost starala její vychovatelka Anya. Když Anya navštívila na Enterprise ošetřovnu a viděla tam nakaženého člena posádky andronesianskou encefalitidou, neváhala požadovat o jeho usmrcení, aby ochránila před možným nakažením Saliu. Proti tomu se postavila neohroženě doktorka Pulaski. Aby Anya prosadila svůj požadavek, proměnila se ve velkou nestvůru. V té chvíli Pulaski rozpoznala v Salie a Anye Allasomorfy a vysvětlila kapitánovi Picardovi a Worfovi, že se jedná o druh, který je zařazen v Galaktickém zoologickém katalogu (TNG: The Dauphin). Po roce se na palubu Enterprise ze Země opět vrací doktorka Beverly Crusherová. Pulaski opouští tuto loď a dále se již v Star Trek: Nová generace neobjeví (TNG: Evolution). Lékařská praxe Na začátku své lékařské kariery píše Pulaski odbornou práci: "Modely reprodukce virů". V roce 2365 patří tato práce mezi skvělá lékařská díla (TNG: Unnatural Selection). Nabídne Geordimu La Forge, že mu zamění jeho vizor za oční implantáty, vypadající jako normální oči, které mu zajistí prakticky stejný oční vjem. Protože toto omezení je asi 20% La Forge to odmítne. Proto mu nabídne druhou možnost a to regeneraci zrakového nervu a pomocí aplikátoru vytvoření normálních oči. Regeneraci již sama dvakrát dělala v případech podobných jeho, navíc by mu tím odstranila trvalé bolesti hlavy. Doktorka ho však varuje, že tato operace je nevratná a přináší sebou určitá rizika, takže nemůže dát žádné záruky. La Forge doktorce za to poděkuje a rozhodne se zatím o tom jen uvažovat.(TNG: Loud as a Whisper). Známá je metoda doktorky Pulaski v léčení chřipky. Mimo destilátu trypothan – lyzynu prováděla léčbu s velkou dávkou KPP. KPP znamená – kuřecí polévka Pulaski (TNG: The Icarus Factor). Pulaski je také známá kardioložka. Na podkladě jejích zkušenosti a palubního zdravotního týmu může kapitánovi Picardovi na palubě provést výměnu srdečního patogenního implantátu. Kapitán Picard její nabídku odmítne a nechá si dělat operaci na Hvězdné základně 515. Tato operace se však nepovede a Picard umírá, Operační tým urychleně přivolává na pomoc doktorku Pulaski a ta mu zachrání život (TNG: Samaritan Snare). Pulaski důvěřovala starým léčebným metodám, jako je například používání dlah na kostní zlomeniny. Podle ní to je časem osvědčený způsob léčení zlomenin, pocházející z dob, kdy se medicína dělala hlavou, srdcem a rukama (TNG: Contagion). Pulaski vyvinula metodu na vymazání vzpomínek z lidských mozků i z mozků jiných humanoidů, které mají podobnou strukturou. Metoda vycházela z toho, že paměť je tvořena chemickými vazbami v neuronech mozkové kůry a ukládání vzpomínek je závislé na čase. Zjistila, jak prozkoumat časové tvoření vazeb a tím najít příslušné neurony a jak u takto nalezených neuronů vymazat příslušné chemické vazby (TNG: Pen Pals). Tento postup se později pokusila použít i doktorka Crusherová u Mintakanců, aby vymazala jejich vzpomínky na setkání s výsadkem USS Enterprise na jejich planetě Mintaka III. Mintakanci jsou proto-vulkaničtí humanoidi, velice podobní Vulkáncům. Bohužel, jejich mozek se odlišuje od lidského, např. centra lži jsou na nižší úrovni než v lidském mozku, takže zde metoda doktorky Pulaski selhala (TNG: Who Watches The Watchers). Podařilo se jí též vyléčit komandéra Rikera, když byl infikován neznámým mikrobem při průzkumu planety Surata IV. Mikroorganismus napadl Rikerovu nervovou soustavu, přitom se nechoval ani jako virus a ani jako bakterie, naopak měl od každého něco. Byla to velmi nebezpečná infekce. Nejdříve mikrob napadl Rikerův sedací nerv, avšak rychle se to šířil po jeho těle. Doktorka jej nemohla odstranit z těla Rikera chirurgicky, protože organismy s nervovým systémem splývaly a prostoupily ho na molekulární úrovni. Komandérův stav se velmi rychle zhoršoval a bylo nebezpečí, že se infekce dostane až do mozku, což by bylo smrtelné. Doktorce Pulaski se však podařilo zjistit, že mikroorganismus je citlivý na emoce, které v podvědomí Riker prožívá. Čím byly příjemnější, tím rychleji napadaly tělo komandéra a naopak, čím byly negativnější, tím zpomalovaly jeho rozšiřování. Proto doktorka připojila Rikera k lékařskému zařízení, které stimulovalo nervové vlnové aktivity. Tím se pokusila ovlivnit Rikerovy vzpomínky ovlivňující jeho emoce. Nakonec se jí podařilo zařízení vyladit tak, že organismus Rikera reagoval vhodným způsobem. Duševní stavy vytvářejí v mozku různé chemikálie a doktorka správně odhadla, že mikroorganismy, které napadly Rikera, mohly být citlivé na mozkové endofirny. Právě některé stimulované endofirny vyvolávané zápornými a nepříjemnými emocemi, jako je například smutek, potlačovaly rozšiřování mikroorganismů. Přesto určitou dobu byl Rikerův stav naprosto kritický, takže doktorka mu musela aplikovat tricordrazin. Avšak postupným vylaďováním tvorby vhodných endofirnů se vše obrátilo k dobrému, až se Rikerovi opět vrátilo vědomí a rychle se začal zotavovat. Bylo ještě nebezpečí, že by mohl mít problémy s výpadky paměti, ale to se též brzy ukázalo jako liché. Rikerovi se vracela dobrá nálada takže, když doktorka chtěla ověřit jeho paměť a zeptala se ho zda-li ví, kdo vůbec je…..představil se jako kapitán Jean-Luc Pikard z USS Enterprise. Picard, který byl tomu přítomen, to ihned pochopil, a odpověděl mu „''Těší mě, že je vám lépe….. kapitáne. Admirál i já jsme o vás měli strach''“ (a jako admirála představoval Data). (TNG: Shades of Gray). Osobní zájmy Doktorka Pulaski se zajímá o klingonskou kulturu. Díky tomu má o ní velké znalosti. Vůbec nepřekvapilo, když jednou Worf ztratil na hlavním můstku vědomí a při následném vyšetření Pulaski u Worfa zjistila rop'ngor, což je u klingonská verze spalniček, že to nikomu neřekla. Pro Klingony, jako válečníky, je jakékoli onemocnění ponižující, a to už nelze vůbec přijít s tím, že by mohli dostali dětskou nemoc. A když se ostatní členové posádky zajímali, co se Worfovi stalo, sama to omlouvala tím, že vykonal jistý klingonský obřad, jehož součástí je půst a tím ztratil mnoho sil. Za to ji byl Worf velmi vděčný a cítil se vůči Pulaski dlužníkem. Worfovým poděkováním bylo, že později pro Pulaski uspořádal klingonský čajový obřad. Doktorka Pulaski obřad znala, takže aktivně jej Worfovi pomáhala připravit. Worf byl její znalostí překvapen, ale Pulaski mu přiznala, že zná pouze jeho postup, nikoliv však význam. Ukázalo se, že pro lidi je pití tohoto čaje smrtelné, ale ani Klingonům moc nesvědčí. Worf jí vysvětlil, že pití tohoto čaje je pro Klingony zkouška odvahy, schopnost pohlédnout smrti do tváře a také to Klingonům připomíná, že smrt je něco, co je nejlépe s někým sdílet, např. jako čaj. Pulaski si vpíchla protilátku a klingonský čaj s Worfem vypila se slovy - máme-li co sdílet, tak budeme (TNG: Up the Long Ladder). Přestože byla velkou obdivovatelkou klingonských zvyků a kultury, ne všechno od nich kladně přijímala. Mezi to patřila klingonská kuchyně, zásadně odmítala jíst jejich jídla (TNG: A Matter of Honor). Dále se jí vůbec nelíbily některé klingonské rituály, například Věk zasvěcení (TNG: The Icarus Factor). Doktorka Pulaski ráda riskovala. Účastňovala se různých akcí v simulátorech (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data) a také ráda riskovala při pokeru (TNG: The Measure of a Man). Osobní vztahy Vztah k mužům Soukromý život je u ní méně úspěšný v porovnání k profesnímu. Před zařazením na palubu Enterprise-D byla tříkrát vdaná ale i třikrát rozvedená. Přesto na bývalé manžele nezanevřela a měla je i nadále v úctě. Přímo o nich řekla "... byli to príma chlapi a jsme všichni přítelé". Po prvním rozpadlém manželství se zamilovala do Kyle Rikera, otce komandéra Williama T. Rikera. I když jí lásku opětoval, rozhodl se z důvodu své další profesní kariéry nevstoupit s ní do manželství. Přesto k němu měla i nadále velmi přátelský vztah. Když se W. Riker před ní zeptal, ".... která žena by si ho vzala" (myšleno jeho otce), ona mu na to ihned a bez sebemenšího zaváhání odpověděla "...třeba já, okamžitě!!". Její vztah k otci vedl určitou dobu k napětí mezi ní a Williamem, avšak se brzy vyjasnil (TNG: The Icarus Factor). Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard Mezi kapitanem Picardem a doktorkou Katerine Pulaski byly okamžitě od jejího nástupu na Enterprise-D svým způsobem napjaté vztahy. Picard se cítil dotčený, že se mu doktorka ihned po příletu na Enterprise neohlásila a navíc, když jí hledal, zjistil, že je v lodním baru. Ohodnil to slovy "... je na palubě pár hodin a už jí našli v baru" (TNG: The Child). Většina rozporů mezi nimi byla způsobena hlavně tím, že Pulaski vždy říkala, co si myslela, a když byla přesvědčena o své pravdě, také si ji tvrdě obhajovala. Naproti tomu Picard vnitřně těžce nesl, že mu odporovala. Přesto jí respektoval jako odbornici, i když některé její názory se ukázaly jako mylné (TNG: Unnatural Selection). Měl jen obavu, aby tak stravující vášeň pro práci neovlivnila její odborné závěry (TNG: Unnatural Selection). Nejvíce to mezi nimi zajiskřilo, když měl být Jean-Luc Picardovi vyměněn srdeční implatát. Picard s touto výměnou nesouhlasil a až na přímý příkaz doktorky Pulaski odletěl na Hvězdnou základnu 515 si jej nechat vyměnit. Rozhovor vyvrcholil slovy doktorky Pulaski "kapitane Picarde, netušila jsem, že přece jen máte ego". Když se jí Picard zeptal, co tím myslí, odpověděla ".... bojíte se o svoji pověst. Když odletíte na operaci na Hvězdnou základnu 515, Váš image neutrpí". Tato rozmíška předcházela tomu, že doktorka navrhla kapitánovi že mu provede operaci se svým týmem přímo na palubě. Toto kapitán též odmítl slovy "v žádném případě!' " a doplnil to slovy " bylo by nevhodné, abyste to dělala vy". Nakonec doktorka Pulaski kapitanovi Picardovi zachránila život, protože na Základně 515 se operace nezdařila a doktorku Pulaski povolali na pomoc jako špičkového odborníka (TNG: Samaritan Snare). Jeho naprostý respekt k ní lze spatřit při záchraně jejího života s využitím transportéru. Tento transportér Picard sám ovládal a když se mu ji podařilo dopravit v pořádku na loď, vřele ji obejmul a řekl "Vítejte zpět doktorko ... Pojďte" (TNG: Unnatural Selection). Dat Od začátku seznámení se s Datem měla doktorka Pulaski k němu averzi. Považovalo ho za "stroj". Při práci s ním jej chybně pojmenovala, což se Data dotklo. Když ji na to upozornil, ona mu odpověděla "Celá ta vaše nervová síť s algoritmy a heuristilou .... Ona snad umí vytvořit nějaký obvod pro dotčené city?" Obdobná negativní reakce vůči Datovi nastala, když měla Deaana Troi porodit. Dat se nabídl, že ji bude poruce, že bude jakoby zastupovat otce. Na to doktorka Pulaski opět velmi vznětlivě reagovala "Poradkyně Troi bude potřebovat uklidňující lidskou přítomnost a ne studenou techniku" (TNG: The Child). Před ostatními členy posádky také ze začátku Data ponižovala. Například o něm řekla "Ví ten stroj vůbec, co dělá? ". Když se ho kapitán Picard zastal, ona na to reagovala "Nejsem ještě zvyklá pracovat s neživým zařízením, které, ..." a ještě dodá "Znovu se omlouvám, Vaše služební záznamy říkají, že jste živý ...a já to musím přijmout." (TNG: Where Silence Has Lease). Časem začína Data akceptovat a důvěřovat v jeho schopnosti. Vyprovokuje ho, aby si zahrál s vynikajícím hráčem Kolramiem hru strategema. Dat však prohraje a ztratí důvěru, že je schopným členem posádky. Doktorka Pulaski se snaží vše napravit. V odvetném zápase Dat Kolramiho porazí (TNG: Peak Performance). Deanna Troi Mezi doktorkou Pulaski a poradkyní Troi byly nastoleny od začátku přátelské vztahy. Bylo to hlavně způsobeno tím, že doktorka ihned po nástupu na loď uspěšně a citlivě řešila těhoteství, porod a i růst syna Troi (TNG: The Child). Později jejich vztah vyvrcholil v přítelství. Když se Picard zajímal na názor Deanny Troi na pracovní schopnosti doktorky, odpověděla mu "Chápu vaše obavy, kapitáne, ale nesdílím je. Právě proto, že jsem měla příležitost strávit s ní více času a lépe ji poznat"(TNG: Unnatural Selection). Worf Doktorka Pulaski vůči Worfovi měla vždy velký respekt a uznávala ho. Pramenil hlavně z toho, že se velice zajímala o klingonskou kulturu, takže velice dobře chápala řadu odlišností Klingonů od lidí. Worf jí byl za to velice vděčný, což vyvrcholilo tím, že pro ní zorganozoval klingonský čajový obřad (TNG: Up the Long Ladder). Zajímavosti *Doktorka Pulaski se poprvé představila ve Star Treku -Originální sérii v 7. epizodě 3. série (TOS: Což v pravdě žádná krása není?) jako Dr. Miranda Jonesová, později v seriálu Star Trek Nová Generace v 2. sérii. S tímto seriálem se naopak rozloučila ve 22. epizodě téže série (TNG: Shades of Gray). Celkem hrála ve dvaceti epizodách, neobjevila se ve dvou (TNG: The Outrageous Okona, Q Who?). *Doktorka Pulaski byla ještě připomenuta v několika dalších epizodách jiných sérií Star Trek - Nová generace. Jednalo se o dvě epizody (TNG: Who Watches the Watchers? a VOY: Endgame, Part I). *Podle románu Vendetta od Petera Davida se doktorka Pulaski vrátila po ukončení působení na USS Entreprise-D opět na palubu hvězdné lodi USS Repulse. *Vzor pro vytvoření postavy doktorky Pulaski hledal scénárista a producent Gene Roddenberry v postavě doktora Leonarda McCoy. Podobnost lze spatřovat například v neochotě obou používat ke své přepravě přenosových transportérů (TNG: Shades of Gray). ca:Katherine Pulaski Pulaski, Katherine Pulaski, Katherine Pulaski, Katherine P bg:Катрин Пуласки de:Katherine Pulaski en:Katherine Pulaski es:Katherine Pulaski fr:Katherine Pulaski it:Katherine Pulaski nl:Katherine Pulaski pl:Katherine Pulaski pt:Katherine Pulaski